Music played from the heart
by Zeawesomefemprussia
Summary: This is an Austria x Greece fanfiction. R18 sooo some nice, nice smut in here... Eventually. Plz read and hope you enjoy. Btw this is my first story so please be nice
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. This is my first fanfic to be posting. I apologize ahead of time for any grammar and/or spelling mistakes. This is a r-18 austria x greece. This is based on me an y boyfriend. My name is xena ( like xena the warrior princess) and my boyfriend is justin. He's so sweet 3 anyway please realize this is my first time posting. Thank y'all and enjoy :3

Chapter 1-alone in the dark

Greece had awaken from one of his sweet dreams, due to the golden rays of sun beaming down on him. He sat up and rustled his long,thin fingers through his dark, brown hair. He leaned back agents the head board, making a small taping noise with his head from the impact. He looked up to the ceiling and thought of his dream.  
He was standing on top of mount Olympus, feeling the breeze lightly against his hair. He looked down and noticed he was in a white, Greek god outfit, made from the finest cloths. His sparkling green eyes looked a little further until he was gazing over the side if the cliff. Below him was dark, yet gave out a comforting feeling. He could see his mother , Ancient Greece , at the bottom.  
She Wa surrounded by a halo of a white light I pureness. She opened her arms to greet him, and smiles softy. She was mumbling something but he couldn't quite understand it. Her pure white ,goddess outfit shone in the light, as well as her dark ,brown , curly hair that was tied up in a swirl bun.  
Greece stepped closer until he was right at the edge. This is why he's been waiting for. A way to paradise. He was so tired of eternal life, he wanted to grow old, become wise, have a family, and a great husband. But what was the point? He was a country, not a human. He didn't have the same "luxuries" as humans. The closest thing to a family was his annoying brother Turkey, sweet brother Egypt, his best friend Japan, and his cats. But he wanted more. He wanted a family to call his own. Plus a way out of this world.

He looked down at his mother, and opened his arms wide. Sweetly and softly smiling, he closed his eyes and jumped. He could feel the wind going through his hair and the warmth if his mother's love. Then... Everything was black.  
Greece was snapped out of his reminiscing on last night's dream by his cat jumping on him and curling up on his lap. He smiled at the cat and gently stroked it's soft brown fur.

Ok so I'm sorry that this is so short. The first about 5 chapters are gonna be kinda short TT-TT * throws iPod across room. *I'm so sorry for the suckiness. But I hope you like it so far * smiles hopefully*  
I'm going Into the 10th grade so high school is gonna be a pain and west it will get in The way of updating sometimes. If at least 2ppl want me to continue this ,i will if not, well den I'll... Idek ;-; sorry. BYE FOR BOW PPLZ!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again everyone. I know this is a quick update but, IDC!. X3 lol just. Ya like I said the first 5 chapter are gonna be kinda short and kinda suck. But plz bare with me. It will get better ok. And ya ya I know I such at grammar and spelling . but hey what do you expect? I'm only 15...soo... DEAL WITH IT! With our further ado ... He is the next chapter X3

Chapter2- The music from the corner.

Greece had gotten dressed and made is way out the door. "Nothing to do here anyway" he thought to himself as he close and locked the front door. It was a rather nice winter day today, the sun shined and the coldness was manageable. He stuffed his pink nose deep into his scarf to keep warm. Plus to save the embarrassment of showing off his pink,cold cheeks.

He wandered down the slightly empty sidewalk to his favorite coffee shop. As he walked in and sat down at the counter a fairly young, good looking,blond waitress walked up to him.

"So cutie, what would you like?" She asked as she winked at him. He blushed slightly from the compliment but quickly cleared his throat and looked down.

"May I have a latè please?"he mumbled.

"Course shug" she said as she walked to the coffee maker. She was pretty, but he wasn't really into women. She handed him the cup with another little wink and a smile before she walked over to another customer. He sipped on his latè as he read a newspaper that was left on the counter. His eyes scanned across the the words as he slowly got lost in his thoughts.

He was jerked away from his day dreaming by a hypnotizing sound. He closed his eyes and only focused on the sound. He was sure it was a classical violin. The music danced around in his head as he swayed to its enchanting beauty. Who could be playing such beauty?He wanted to find out with all his will. He had fallen in love with the music. If only he knew who was playing it.

The music stopped after what seemed like hours later, and Greece stayed sitting there in the seat. Disappointed, he got up and placed the money on the counter before walking outside onto the sidewalk. He darted his head left and right desperately searching for the mysterious musician.

Ok there ya go. Ya I know cliff hanger. Ppl hate those. I'm sorry *goes in corner* but hey what ever like I said they get longer after a bit. Bye bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Chap3  
Hello again. I can't believe all this is happening in a couple of hours. I wanna say thank y'all so much. But y'all scare me. And u can't kill me or you will never know why happens next. Mwhahahahahahaha so enjoy my PPLZ

Chapter 3- the mystery music

He had no luck in finding out who the mysterious musician was or why he/she was playing music in a place like this.  
when Greece got home, he fed his cats, ate, showered and went to bed alone, like usual. This was a daily routine for him. As he laid in the large half-empty bed he turned to face the empty side, then placed a hand on it, sliding it down the coolness of the fabric.  
"I'm alone, and I always will be." he thought to himself before curling up into a ball, letting out soft weeps of loneliness. Every night he cried himself to sleep, knowing that he would be forced to live alone forever, sad, lonely, and empty.  
He didn't know what love was, for he had never experienced it before. He was too shy to be in a relationship, but then again, he was a total perv. He kept himself "accompanied" on those especially lonely night, and he would settle for the occasional one night stand, but he wanted the real thing. He wanted someone who would hold him, kiss him, cuddle him and just someone to tell him they love him.  
He dozed off drowning in these thoughts. Another night in a half cold bed.

Be patient everyone. This is one outta two other chaps I will be posting soon


	4. Chapter 4

Plz dont kill me. Here is chapter 4 enjoy my little weirdos.

Chap 4-again

Greece had eagerly awoke and stormed out of his house to make his way to the cafè. He got there at about the same time as yesterday in hopes to hear the beauty he had witnessed the day before. He sat in the same seat, and sipped on the same drink, as the day before. Then, there it was. The seducing sound he'd witnessed before, came to drown him in it's melody. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine what the player looked like. He snapped out if his trance and placed money on the counter. The cashier stared at him as he stormed his was out if the cafè, almost ripping the door off it's hinges. He did his best to follow the music's trance as he turned many corners. He was about to give up, but as he turned a corner, and saw a beautiful sight. There was a man standing up straight with a classical violin in his hands. He gracefully moved the strings with the melody, which had stunned Greece. He couldn't quite make out who it was at a distance, but as he got closer, he saw. He recognized the purple tinted, dark brown hair, the peice of hair sticking up that looked like America's. the little beauty mark on the side if his mouth, and the glistening of light hitting his glasses. The man's purple eyes that glittered in the sunlight, were easy to get lost in. Greece stood there admiring the man who was holding the violin, in complete silence. Then purple oras moved to meet green, as the man gave a faint, sweet SMS to greece. Greece turned red and looked at his feet embarrassed. "hallo greece. " the man said putting his violin down. "what are you doing in Athens, austria?" Greece asked, not paying attention to the Austrian getting closer. "I'm here to admire the beautiful music of greece. Is that a problem?" Austria asked, now standing right in front of him. He had noticed greece admiring him from a distance and was flattered to see him as red as a cherry now. Austria looked closely at greeces dusty pink cheeks, and glimmering green eyes. He thought this look suited him well. Greece looked up to notice austria staring at him. He buried his nose and gleaming red cheeks in his scarf and quickly turned around. "well that's nice to hear. How long will you be here?" "I'm expecting for 6 months." "so... It was you making that bea... Ummm... Music?" Greece asked trying to play past his slip up. "yes, how nice of you to notice." Austria smirked pretending not to notice greeces slip of words. "you know greece, we could go to your place so I can play you some music... If you want." greece quickly turned back around to look at austria with an innocent little smile. "realy?you would do that for me?" Greece asked hopefully. Austria slowly nodded and greece grabbed him by the hand.

Ok oookkkkkk here y'all go


	5. Chapter 5

...well looks like I have a fandom lol xenaonians. Hmmm catchy. Lol y'all are weird. Ok my little xenaonians here is chapter 5. Just like y'all wanted. I'm not gonna update anymore today. So don't ask lol love ya and enjoy.

Chapter 5-personal concert

Greece had dragged austria all the way home by his hand. Austria admired how childish the Greek man was being. Greece's face lit up when he agreed to play music personally for him. He gave him a smile that no one had ever given him. He'd seen it many times directed to other people, but not to him. He'd seen it at world meetings the way america childishly smiles at that one guy. What was his name? Oh yeah, canada. Or the way prussia smiles at Germany. He wished someone would give him a look like that.

As many times as he's been married, he was never treated with love. Passion was never there, much less love. So when greece looked at him like that, he couldn't help but melt from the warmth that went through his body.

Once they got to greece's house, Austria began to play with no time to lose. Greece sat on the floor in front of him, staring at austria in amazement; the way a child would look at a circus. It was rather cute to austria. He played for what seems like hours. After every song, greece clapped wildly, with a big, silly grin on his face.

"Would you like something to drink?" Greece asked standing up.  
"Do you have tea?" Austria asked as he put his violin away. He nodded to the Austrian and disappeared into the kitchen. Austria took a seat at the little table greece had in the living room. He crossed his legs and looked around. The house is big yet looked so empty. It must get lonely for someone like greece he thought as a cat jumped on the table in front of him and stretched out purring. He slowly stroked its soft, brown fur and smiled to himself. "At least your cat loves you" he said quietly. The cat jumped off and ran as greece walked back in the living room and served Austria his tea before taking a seat across from him. Being a lonely guy, he only had two chairs.

" umm greece, I know we don't know each other very well but..."  
"Yes?..." Greece asked as he sipped his tea and tilted his head to the side like an adorable cat.  
" well as you know I'm staying here for 6 months."  
" yes. " greece asked, dragging the word out.  
" I was wondering, since I don't have a place to stay if I could ..."  
" yeah. No problem!" Greece said happily, accidentally cutting the Austrian off. He was happy to have someone in his house but him. Now things won't be so lonely. " I will have someone to talk to at least" greece thought to himself happily.

" I have a guest room, down the hall from my room you can stay in" greece said pointing into the hallway.

" thank you." austria said grinning with his eyes shut, and cheeks dusty pink. Greece couldn't help but blush and smile at the Austrians cuteness

Well there ya go guys. I'm done updating today. So like I said dont ask. My neck is killing me btw. I'm on the phone with justin and he's helping me correct and edit this stuff so be great full love y'all my little xenaonians


	6. Chapter 6

Hello all my readers. Here is the next chapter. I will be updating alot the next few days so YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! :3

Chapter 6-the move in

Greece drove Austria back to the hotel he was staying in, to pack his things. Austria was rather surprised when greece agreed so happily to let him stay with him for a while. When Austria was sitting at the table, choking over the words to ask greece if he could stay. He couldn't help but smile at how childish greeces face looked. Such a goofy,big grin, his olive green eyes sparkled, and his dark brown hair laid messily over his face. For such an older country, he sure did look a lot like a child

When they got to the hotel, greece helped austria carry all his luggage back to the car. The Greek was so strong considering he carried tons of bags down. Austria noticed the way his shirt stuck to his toned, muscles from sweat. His rock hard abs very visible through his damp, blue shirt. The way his pants fit snuggly against his curvy hips and firm thighs. All the way down to his strongly built calves, then back up to ..." Oh my god! What am I thinking!" Austria scolded himself in his mind, mentally slapping himself. He can't be practically drooling over his new roommate or anything, besides, this was greece!

" all done." Greece said smiling, bringing his shirt up from his abs to wipe his face off, fully exposing them. Greece pulled his shirt back down and looked puzzled at the blushing Austrian. "Is everything ok?"

"Yes, everything is fine...you just look tired...is all." Austria said, still red as a tomato. Greece shrugged and nodded. He went to the passengers side of the car and opened it. He looked at austria with a as mile and gestured for him to get in. Austria looked at him and quickly back to the ground. He slowly walked over to the car and got in. He watched greece walk around the front as he slowly swayed his hips as he walked, before getting in. Once again, austria mentally slapped himself.

It wasn't until around 10pm the finished moving austria into his new room. It was rather awkward for the austria. As he watched greece bend over multiple times to pick up things, shoving his firm, round arse in the air. Austria tried hard not to create a river of drool as he watched the Greek.

" well that's finally done." Greece said with a small, breathless laugh. " do you want some tea before you go to sleep?" Greece asked.

" that would be nice, thank you" austria said as he greek disappeared from the room. He sat on the bed and looked around. He smiled softly to himself and looked up to the dusty, white ceiling, it almost reminded him of clouds. What seemed like just minutes later, greece came in wearing pajamas and holding two cups of sweet smelling , steamy tea.

" you're drinking in my room?" Austria asked looking at greece with a straight face. Trying as hard as he could to hold back any signs of a smile or blush.

" no no...well yes, only if its ok with you." Greece said almost panicking. Austria smiled and patted the spot in the bed next to him. Greece smiled and slowly sat down, handing him a cup of tea. They sat there sipping the tea, just enjoying each others company. It was silent, but for the first time, not awkward.

Austria watched cautiously as greece gently put his pink, soft lips around the rim of the brightly decorated cup and took a small sip, letting a bit trickle down the edge if his mouth. Austria quickly grabbed a napkin from his nightstand. He lightly put his hand underneath greeces chin to move him so they were face to face. Austria gently wiped the tea from greece's mouth as he looked into his eyes. Greece's eyelids lowered as austria shyly cleaned him. Greece looked deeply into austria's marble, purple eyes, that were now focused on the corner of his mouth. Austria slowed his cleansing to a stop as he looked back into greece's green orbs, and put his hand down in the bed behind greece's back. They just looked into each others eyes before slowly moving closer together. Austria closed his eyes when they were about a nose length away before greece quickly stood up.

" welp it's getting late. Better get to sleep huh?" Greece panicky said scratching the back if his head. Austria nodded as both boys were burnt red on the cheeks. Greece wished him a goodnight and walked out of the room. Austria laid back in his bed and stared up at the ceiling.  
" what was I thinking?"

Here y'all go. There's the next chapter :3.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter7-one bright morning Austria awoke at 9 in the morning by the alarm on his phone as usual. He yawned and stretched his arms high in the air. He looked around at the sunlight-flooded room and slightly smiled to himself. He put his slippers on and quietly trotted into the empty, quiet kitchen. He made a batch of coffee, enough for two, before heading back to his room. He took a sip of his coffee and picked up his violin case. The night before was rather awkward for him, probably for Greece as well. He wanted to make it up to him the best way he could think of. He set his coffee down and took out his classical violin. He took the bow and slowly moved it across the strings of the violin, as soft , warming sounds poured from the instrument. Greece, who was still in bed, slowly opened his eyes to the sweet, soft sound hugging him. Reclosing his eyes, he smiled brightly, tucking his hands behind his head. He sighed a rather soft sigh and moved his eyes to the window. Golden rays filled the room as the deep blue, clear sky greeted the morning birds songs. For the first time in years, he actually woke up happy, and satisfied with life. He got up and sleepily walked over to the kitchen, with the smell of warm coffee filling the house. He smiled to himself and poured himself a cup. Inhaling the coffee's scent, he took a nice long gulp. "mmm that tasted good." He said quietly to himself. "you think so?" Greece quickly turned around startled, to the head peeping out from behind the white door. He nodded behind the door as the Austrian disappeared back behind the door as music once again filled the house. Greece leaned against the counter and closed his eyes, allowing himself to be hypnotized by the taste of coffee, and sound of beauty. The rest of the day was a rather busy, yet fun one. Greece took Austria to all of his favorite shopping stores in downtown Athens. Then after the shopping and sight-seeing he treated him to lunch. They ate at one of his favorite little authentic restaurants that he's been going to for years. They laughed and talked about dreams, and silly memories. By the end of the day they felt as if they've know each other for years. They acted like the bestest of friends, but one thing never left their minds. a deep question that lingered to in the back of their minds. was it a feeling of friendship or something more?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-the start of something new  
The next two weeks together were full of shopping, sightseeing, eating out, and fun. Greece nor Austria have ever felt so alive in their lives before. In the first week, they went swimming in a crystal clear bay resort owned by Greece. He actually convinced Austria to jump 50ft from a cliff into the water. Then the next day they went to a street festival. Neither had ever felt so unlonely or actually liked before. It was a beautiful feeling that neither wanted to stop.  
Two weeks went by quickly in the three Austria was there with Greece. Austria worried how fast 6 months would go by. What would happen when he would have to go home to an empty, dull house? Sure he lived in a big, beautiful home, but what was the point if there was no one to share it with? Most of his time was spend playing piano or his violin till night came. Occasionally he would go out shopping, he had to eat, or he went to the nearby coffee shops. When night came he would curl up on his queen sized bed with white silky sheets and blankets, and think. He thought of the fact that he was forced to be lonely forever. He was a country, he couldn't live the love life as a normal human. He would cry himself to sleep every night, thinking how he was cursed to be lonely for eternity. Why has god done this to him? what did he do to deserve this?  
Greece opened Austria's door to find him still asleep. It was 8am so it was understandable. He walked in quietly and shut the door as gently as he could. He couldn't help but gaze upon the Austrian as he slept. He was just so adorable. He walked over and sat on the bed next to him, pushing the hair out of the sleeping mans leaned down to place a kiss on his cheek.  
"your so cute when you sleep, you know that?"Greece whispered as he smiled shyly to himself. He walked over to the other side of the bed and took off his shoes before getting under the covers and laying in the cold empty side of the bed. he admired the gentle, soothing heat the other gave off. He slowly scooted to the other till he was spooning him as he laid an arm around the Austrians waist.  
Austria slowly awoke to a strange yet comforting object around his waist. He looked under the covers to find another arm. He looked behind him to see a sleeping Greece who looked so comfortable. He slowly turned until he was facing him, careful not to wake him. With his hand, he slowly pushed the Greek's messy brown hair from his face and slowly stroked his bright pink cheek.  
This was nice, definitely something he wanted to get used to, but nice. The warmth from the Greek gave off a safe, loving feeling for him, but why was he here to begin with? Well he is known to fall asleep in weird places. He gave Greece a small kiss on the nose before getting up and going to the kitchen to make coffee.  
About 30 minutes later Greece walked out of the room, yawning and stretching. He walked over to the coffee maker and poured himself a cup, then accompanied the other on the balcony.  
"good morning Austria." Greece said in such a non chalant tone. Austria smiled and took a sip of his coffee as he leaned on the rim of the balcony.  
"good morning Greece. Umm.. may I ask you why you were in my bed thing morning? I don't mind, but why?" Austria asked smiling shyly at Greece. Greece turned away, looking at the ground to hide his embarrassment.  
"umm well…..you..umm..looked cold is all…and I don't have any extra blankets….so..i..umm" he was interrupted by Austria placing a hand under his chin, making him look up. Austria smiled and gently place a kiss on his cheek.  
"its ok. Like I said, I don't mind." Austria said giggling. Greece just stood there stunned and confused as to what to do. He grabbed the Austrians hand and entwined their fingers while blushing wildly. He could feel his heart almost pounding out of his chest.  
Austria looked down at their hands and back up smiling. He slowly pulled Greece closer to him and put his arms around around his athletically built waist. Greece placed his hands on Austria's upper arms, then slowly moved them up to the crease of his neck, before wrapping them around it. They stood there for a while closely examining each others eyes before moving in.  
As they closed their eyes and moved closer, their noses bumped. They leaned back a bit a giggled a while before continuing on. They were so close now that Greece could feel the warmth on Austria's breath on his lips. It kinda tickled, but smelled sweet because of the coffee. He could feel Austria's lips slightly brush against his, sending tingles down his spine, then connecting them. It was such a warm, soft loving kiss that it made him all fluttery inside. A feeling he wished would last a life time. Austria slightly licked Greece's bottom lip, practically begging to deepen the kiss. Greece slightly opened his mouth to allow the warmth of his tongue to slip in. they battled for dominance for a bit, but Greece quickly lost. After a while they pulled apart, gasping for air, then began kissing again. Austria slowly grazed his hands down to the Greeks hips, pulling him closer. The warmth, the touching, the closeness, everything, was driving Austria insane He needed Greece, he needed to be closer to him, to be inside of him. All this kissing was making Greece hot and heavy and he couldn't help but moan into them.  
He placed his hands on the Austrian and slowly felt around his firm, strong chest. It almost shocked him, for Austria always wore clothing that wouldn't give off any indications of muscles. Austria moved down to the crease in Greece's neck. He licked a trail to Greece's chin making the Greek bite down on his lip to hold back a moan of pleasure. Austria peppered kisses back down to where he started and slowly nibbled on the flesh. Greece couldn't help it anymore, and let a moan escape his lips as he clenched the Austrians clothes.  
Austria was claiming his territory and wanted everyone to know it. He quickly licked over the bite wound to ensure its temporary position. He moved up and slipped his tongue in between Greece's lips, before attempting to move them to the bedroom, or at least the living room, if they couldn't make it all the way.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter9-warmth for my heart and our bodys.

Austria had clumsily opened the door leading form the balcony to the kitchen, with the greek still in his arms. His mind was blurry and his eyes were glazed with lust. He couldn't think straight. His only thoughts was to make Greece his. He wanted him, he needed him to be closer to him. He wanted every single part of Greece to be his. To pepper him with love marks, to finally become one with him. He had the beautiful greek in his arms moaning from every tongue twitch he felt invading his mouth.  
Austria pick Greece up who wrapped his legs around his waist. With their tongues fighting gracefully, he waddled over to the kitchen. He placed Greece on top of the table, moving everything out of the way. Austria looked at Greece's bright pink face, and lust-glazed eyes that begged for more, and he was more than happy to comply.  
"you are beautiful when you blush." Austria said as he slowly spread Greece's legs apart.  
"shut up..its just..ahhhh!" Austria gently nipped the outside of Greece jeans, that held back his obvious boner. He slowly, painfully slow and teasingly licked the outside of his jeans.  
"A…Austria" Greece moaned as Austria slowly unzipped his pants. Greece gasped as he was released from the tightness of his jeans and as the cool air touched him.  
"my, you sure are big." Austria said, grinning up at the blushing Greece, before grabbing his hardened member. Greece moaned from the warmth of Austria's hand, as is slowly pumped up and down his shaft, squeezing onto Austria's shirt as his hand went faster. (P.S. Justin speaking here. the only way im able to get through this is by telling myself "just imagine that its not two guys")  
"p..please..mouth." Greece mewd out.  
"of course my darling." Austria said, smirking before running his warm, wet tongue up the Greeks erection, earning him a moan of bliss. He took all of it in his mouth as Greece's back arched, making him go deeper into Austria's throat. Greece had never felt anything this pleasant, and hes had his fair share of "late nights", but none had ever made him feel so wonderful. Heat flowed from his cheeks to his member in the Austrians mouth quickly, making him moan even more. Austria continued to bob is head up and down, occasionally licking the head. He could feel Greece's muscles tense, as he was obviously getting dangerously close. Austria took his mouth off the now fully-hardened erection and stood up between Greece's legs. Greece pouted from the loss of warmth, but smirked when he saw Austria pulling a bottle of lube out of his pocket.  
Austria slicked his fingers with the lube and circled Greece entrance. Greece squirmed a bit when the first finger entered him. The uncomfortable feeling turned into a blissful one as he tried to push his hips down onto he finger to make it go deeper. The Austrian took it as a sign to continue and quickened his speed, adding a second finger. Greece squirmed as Austria scissored his fingers to widen the entrance then adding a third finger, and going faster than before. Greece screamed out as Austria's fingers brushed up against his bundle of nerves inside of him. he picked up the pace as he added a fourth and final finger. Greece was squirming and moaning as Austria hit his prostate with almost every third pound.  
Greece sat up and grabbed the back of Austria's hair gently.  
"I'm ready.. I think." He said breathlessly. Austria nodded and pulled his fingers out. He lubed up his hand and stroked his erection to prepare. When he thought he was ready, he lined himself up to Greece's entrance. He looked up to Greece, who had given him a small nod to proceed. He slowly pushed in, moaning from the tight warmth all around him. Greece cried out as his eyes watered with pleasure. He wrapped his legs around Austria's waist to pull him closer.  
Austria slowly pulled out half way before pounding roughly back into the entrance, earning him a loud, blissful cry from Greece. Greece wrapped his arms around Austria's neck, crying out in pure pleasure as he was thrust into over and over. He pulled him down until he could lovingly snuggle his nose into the crease of the Austrian neck, inhaling his sweet scent. He smelt of sweat, coffee, and shampoo, which threw Greece close to the edge.  
Austria re-angled himself before thrusting back in, finding the Greeks prostate again.  
"Austria….oh god yes there!" Greece cried out, raking his nails down Austria's back as he hit his sweet spot with every thrust given. their sweaty skin slightly stuck together, giving off a warm comforting feeling for the both of them. Greece's hips rocked in rhythm with each thrust throwing Austria over the edge, releasing his hot, sticky seed into the Greek. Greece screamed out Austria's name as he released all over their chests.  
His arms collapsed onto the table as Austria pulled out and grabbed a kitchen towel. He came back shortly and cleaned up the mess. He smiled to Greece, then leaned down to give him a soft, gentle, loving kiss oh his soft, pink lips. Greece giggled as he hugged Austria tightly. Austria hugged him back and swept Greece off the table and carried him into Greece's bedroom, which had a bigger bed than the guestroom. When Austria had gently laid him down onto the bed, he noticed Greece had fallen asleep. he smiled and brushed Greece's, sweaty hair out of his face, slightly touching his strange double curl. He pulled a sheet over him and cuddled into bed right next to him wrapping his arm around Greece's waist.  
When Greece woke up an hour later, their legs were intertwined, and their noses were touching. he felt Austria's warm arm around his bare waist. He kissed Austria's nose, causing him to wake up. He smiled sweetly to the Austrian and the Austrian did the same. He affectionately nuzzled his into Greece's neck, earning him a small giggle from the Greek. He came back to facing Greece and kissed him sweetly.  
"hey Hera?" Austria whispered. Hera was a nickname for Hercules, which was Greece's human name.  
"yes Rodrick?" Greece asked as his eyes lit up.  
" I think…..no… I know, I love you." Austria said, looking deep into Greece's sparkly green, beautiful eyes with a hopeful look on his face. Greece grinned widely and whispered in his ear.  
" I love you too."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-the blessing of love  
Greece got up from bed and went to the kitchen to make lunch while Austria stayed in bed for a while. Austria tucked his hands behind his head and smiled to himself. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine how beautifully Greece's eyes shone in the suns light. How his hair messily swayed across his face when the wind blew. How smooth his skin is to the touch, and how his smile warmed his heart.  
"Roddy, you want me to bring the food into the room?" Greece asked loudly from the kitchen. Austria sat up, using his elbows to support him, letting the soft, silky white sheets roll down his toned abs.  
" sure, its 100 percent up to you love." Austria said smiling softly. they spent the rest of the day in bed, giggling, snuggling, and feeding each other. a whole month seemed to pass by too fast for the two lovers. They spent their time just enjoying each others company. Greece would sit and listen to Austria's violin, slipping back back into the day dreaming trance like the day he first heard the beautiful sounds flood his ears. He never wanted Austria to leave, ever, but he knew in only four more months he would have to. He was a country, just like him, he had a country to protect, a home to go back to, and meetings to host.  
Greece hated these thoughts. He wanted to cuddle into Austria's arms and never get up, to never worry about work, or life. For Austria was now his everything. He meant the world to him and he loved him more that anything. Every night they went to bed, after making love, Greece no longer had nightmares. They were filled with new love filled sweet dreams from the love his Austrian had brought him. He was no longer depressed, no longer lonely. Austria seemed to be a blessing from the great Zues himself. A gift of happiness and love, and he didn't want that to go. These next 4 months were going to go by painfully fast for the both of them.


	11. Chapter 11

chapter 11- unwelcome calls  
Greece was cleaning the kitchen while Austria was practicing a new song on his violin in the next room when the house phone began to ring. Greece popped his head up and walked over to the phone.  
" hello?" he said, expecting it to be japan.  
"you… Greece?" a strange woman's voice blasted from the telephone.  
" umm..yes this is I….." he said puzzled  
"Stay away from Roddy! He's MY husband, you are a slut, just like all you other Greek sluts. you all open your legs for just about anyone huh? "Greece stood there shocked and speechless. His face was flushed, and his eyes watered. He cleared his throat and asked.  
"umm, may I ask who this is?"  
"its is Hungary you fool. Now back off my husband!" she yelled before hanging up on him. Greece couldn't hold back the tears that were rolling down his face. He felt so stupid, so used. He turned around to face Austria, who was standing in the doorway of the kitchen with a shocked expression.  
"Hera i…."  
" don't Hera me!" Greece yelled cutting the other off. His cheeks were now moistened by tears, his face was red and his fists were clenched. Austria stood there, unsure of what to do. He slowly walked over to Greece, but he Greece had turned around and ran out of the house. Austria, worried, followed him. He stood in the front yard, desperately looking around for any signs of Greece. He looked up and noticed how dark the sky was getting. The sky lit up from lightening as a loud crackle followed. He recalled Greece saying how scared of thunder he was. Austria ran around Athens for about an hour, searching for Greece where ever he could. It was now pouring down raining and his glasses were getting fogged up. He took them off and put them in his pocket, then brushed his soaked hair out of his face.  
"Hera!" he shouted with every step he took. Earlier he had heard a voice yelling while he was practicing. Curious as to who it was, he walked into the hallway. He stood in the doorway studying Greece's back. Hearing the voice he realized what was going on. Hungary was drunk and lurking on the past. Austria and her were married at one point in history. The woman was so in love with him, be he couldn't bring himself to even lay in the same bed as her. Sure she was pretty, but he preferred the company of a guy. He liked Hungary and enjoyed her company, but he could never see her as his lover, or wife. So when they divorced she fell apart. She stayed with Italy for a while and sulked about everything, but why did she have to do this? Why did she have to ruin things for him?  
When he saw Greece face him with tear-stained cheeks and balled fists, he didn't know what to do. He wanted to just walk over and hold him and say that shes just nuts, but when he tried to get near, Greece just ran off and was now nowhere to be found. He was now drenched in rain, looking everywhere. He tried to hold back tears as the pain and fear of losing his sweet Hera suffocated his heart. He was about to fall to his knees from exhaustion, when he heard a soft crying, coming from a nearby Colosseum. he ran over to find a familiar curl poking up from behind one of the pillars. He could see Greece, his knees to his chest, face buried in his knees, and crying as more thunder roared across the sky.  
Austria quickly ran over and stood in front of him. Greece looked up and frowned.  
"Hera please listen." Austria said as a few tears slipped down his already wet face. Greece sat there glaring at him.  
"she was drunk, and no we are not married. We split up centuries ago. I never loved her. Hera you're the only person I've ever loved, and the only one I ever will love. You mean the world to me…no, much more than that. I love you Hera, please believe me." Austria said, with a hopeful look on his face, holding a hand out to the Greek. Greece looked at the hand then slowly reached for it. Austria pulled him up and into his arms. Wrapping his arms around the Greek, he snuggled his nose in his neck. Greece held onto Austria tightly, both were soaking wet from the rain. Austria let go a bit to face Greece, their noses almost touching.  
"don't ever scare me like that again please Hera. i was so worried " Austria said as he cupped Greece's cheeks with both of his hands. Greece nodded softy as Austria kissed him gently. Another loud roar of thunder echoed in the Colosseum and Greece buried his face into Austria's chest, tightening his grip around his waist. Austria pet Greece's wet hair and whispered words of comfort in his ear. He picked Greece up bridal style and ran through the rain.


	12. Chapter 12

chapter 12-a sudden trip home

another month went by with the two lovers cuddling and laying around. The past few weeks had been nothing but the two lovers enjoying each others love by day, and warmth at night. One morning Austria awoke to his phone buzzing against the night stand. He had his arm around a soundly sleeping Greece, cuddled up to his bare chest. He quietly answered his phone, attempting not to wake the other up.  
"hello?"  
"Austria, its your boss. You need to come home now." Austria sat up, angered by the request. Greece turned on his side, still sleeping much to Austria's luck.  
"why? Is there something wrong?"  
"well..no just Hungary suggests you come back before anything does go wrong."  
" you cant go by that crazy woman's judgment, shes not my wife anymore so leave me be!"  
"your plane leaves today at noon. I suggest you hurry." And with that his boss hung up. Greece was now awake and curled up halfway on Austria's lap like a cat begging for attention. Austria petted Greece's nappy hair and Greece purred from the attention.  
"what is wrong my Austrian love?" Greece asked sleepily.  
"my boss is sending me back home early." Austria said, looking sad. Greece sat up quickly and studied Austria's face.  
"how soon?" he asked quickly. Austria cupped Greece's cheek and kissed him softy.  
"today mein liebe." Austria said frowning. Greece looked him straight in the eyes, grabbing his hand to hold.  
"today?" Greece repeated, his voice slightly breaking.  
"yes i'm sorry, ill visit as soon as possible, or you can visit me. "Austria said intertwining his fingers with Greece's. Greece nodded as Austria wiped a tear from his cheek.  
"don't cry my sweet Hera. Its ok, it wont be a long time apart."  
Greece carried some of Austria's bags as they walked through the airport hand in hand. They stopped at the gate to the plane that was set on Austria. Austria put his stuff down as did Greece. Austria pulled Greece into a big warming embrace. They tightly hung on to each other. Austria pulled away slightly, just enough to kiss Greece's soft, pink lips. He wiped away some tears off the Greeks cheeks before saying their goodbyes. Greece stood there watching as Austria dissapered from sight, wishing he would just run in the line and join him.  
When Greece got home, he want straight back to his bedroom and got ready for bed. He laid down and pulled the cold covers over his bare chest. He turned over and placed a hand on the now empty side of the bed, and once again as he used to, Greece cried himself to sleep.  
Greece awoke the next morning to the sun beating down on his face, but there was a sound. A familiar tune gently sweeped across the room, coming from his window. It was much more beautiful than any other sound, yet seemed so familiar. he quickly sat up and studied the sound closer. He shook his head, thinking he was going crazy. He stood up and walked over to the window to pear out of it. What he saw, he couldn't believe.  
Grabbing a shirt and struggling to put it on, he ran outside. He stood just outside of his door on the porch and looked at the Austrian who was standing in his garden, playing his classical violin. He looked up and noticed Greece smiling widely. Putting his violin away, he opened up his arms. The image reminded Greece of his dreams of his mother, but this time it was the right move to run into the opened arms. Greece ran down off the porch and lept into Austria's arms. Austria grasped onto Greece and spun him around before placing him on the ground, then giving him a warm, loving kiss.  
"what are you doing here!?" Greece asked almost laughing from joy.  
"my boss and I made an agreement. I may live with you, as long as I promise to go back on business trips, as he calls them now, for meetings.  
"that's great. i..im so happy!" Greece shouted jumping up and down with joy.  
" and there is one other thing my sweet Hera." Austria said grinning.  
"what?" Greece asked curiously. Austria pulled out a handkerchief and wrapped it around Greece's eyes.  
" no peeking till I say ok?"  
"ok"Greece said nodding.  
" ok you may look now." Greece took off the blindfold and looked at the kneeling Austria. In his hands was a small box with a bright, sparkling, silver ring.  
"Greece I love you more than anything and I want you to know that. I want to be your everything and to support you through everything, good and bad. I want to be the first person to tell you good morning and the last to tell you goodnight. Do you think you can live with my selfishness? Austria asked as he took he ring and slipped it onto Greece's ring finger. He looked up and saw Greece covering his mouth with his other hand, tears rolling down his face. He smiled widely and embraced the Austrian.  
"of course I can" Greece whispered into Austria's ear, still embracing him closely.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello to all my reader. Well we have 3 more chapters to go :'( yeah I'm a little sad but ill be back with more stories:3. Hope y'all enjoy an thank you for all the views and reviews. I love y'all so much

Chapter13-the day will soon come  
It has been 4 months since Austria has proposed to Greece. It was now 2 days until their big day.  
"love will you be wearing a dress or tuxedo?" Austria asked ad he poured tea in a cup. Greece was currently sitting at the dining table working on last minute plans. He looked up at Austria and took off his reading glasses. He rubbed his chin and sipped some tea.  
"well what do you think I should wear?" Greece asked. Austria smiled and kissed Greece's forehead.  
"either way I think you're going to look so beautiful." Greece smiled and blushed. he had the idea of what he would wear in his mind. Greece got up and walked down the hall to the phone. He picked it up and dialed France's number, who was the wedding planner, and whispered the details to him so Austria couldn't eavesdrop. But either way, Austria loved him no differently.  
"oh mon ami! That's would be perfect. I've got the perfect one here and it fits you to the measurements I took a week ago. This will be so fun well andiamo." And with that, France hung up and rushed to go get the outfit in tip top shape. Greece was pleased with the decision he made, and thought it would fit him well.  
Later that night Greece and Austria worked on plans for the big day while in bed. They made a deal two weeks ago that they wouldn't have sex until their honeymoon, which was killing Austria.  
"please babe? You know I'm a country in the top 10 for the most sex, and first for oral."  
"no Austria and I'm in the top 5 you know." Greece said crossing his arms, trying not to giggle at Austria's adorable pouty face, he cupped one of Austria's cheeks and gave him a gently kiss, then another on the forehead, with that, Austria laid down and Greece mimicked as Austria brought him close to cuddle and nuzzled his nose in his neck.  
The next morning Greece woke up to an empty bed. He got up, pulled his blue robe on and walked to the kitchen, he poured himself some already-made coffee and walked to the balcony that overlooked the bug garden outback. He smiled to himself and took in a huge breath of fresh air. He overlooked all the decorations and people setting things up. He and Austria had agreed to have a wedding in the garden, for they both loved the outdoors, the garden was filled with rainbows of flowers, all different shapes and sizes. Butterflies fluttered around, and trees hung over in a way that shaded everything perfectly. Greece watched and sipped his coffee as France and Austria talked to people and told them what to do. Greece had asked France not to tell Austria of his plans for the outfit he would wear tomorrow, it would be a pleasant surprise. Greece went to sit down at the dining table, which was covered in papers, and began to check up on everything for tomorrow.  
Hours later, he took a break and looked up at the clock. He had started at around 10:30 and it was now 1:46. He walked over to the balcony and leaned over a bit.  
"hey boys, want lunch?" he yelled. Austria and France looked over to him and they both gave him a thumbs up. Greece walked into the kitchen and made some of Austria's favorite sausage and poured tea, then walked out to the garden.  
He handed the two the food and drinks and Austria kissed Greece on the cheek and thanked him. France smirked and did the same. Austria glared at France as Greece stood there unaffected. Things like this happened in Greece a lot, so it was no surprise.  
"do that again and I will beat you with my violin." Austria said to the secretly pleased France.  
"but mon ami, it is nothing but a greeting and thank you. Don't get so worked up over big brothers actions." France said shrugging. Austria rolled his eyes and gave Greece another kiss, before sending him back to the house to work.  
"nice ass huh?" France asked Austria, who was glaring at him.  
"you can tell big brother, non?" France laughed. Austria rolled his eyes and slowly nodded in agreement.  
" but seriously, Greece is a good man. And a very good friend of mine. I like you too of course, but Greece has a very fragile heart. Please treat him well. He has been through a lot."France said now looking a bit serious. Austria smiled and placed his hand on France's shoulder.  
"of course I will. I love him more than anything. He's my little Hera." France laughed at the cute little pet name, and they gave each other a quick friendly hug.  
"I wish you two an eternity of luck my friend." France said. Austria smiled and looked back up at the balcony window and saw Greece still working and sipping tea. He smiled to himself and hoped that tomorrow would come soon


	14. Chapter 14

Hello everyone. Here is the wedding *sniffles* hope u enjoy

chapter 14-the big day  
it was their big day, and it just so happened to be a beautiful one. Greece was in his bedroom in front of mirror with Poland, France, Japan, and Cyprus.  
"come on, lets get that dress over here." Poland said flipping his hair and putting one hand on his waist. He was one of the bridesmaids, and insisted he wear a sparkly blue dress.  
"i've got it Poland. Japan, Cyprus, help get this on the bride. Poland get the veil and tiara." France said as he brought the dress over to Greece. Greece slipped into it with almost no effort, and Poland put the vail and tiara on him. everyone stepped back and clapped. Greece spun around to face himself in the mirror. It was a flowing pure, pearl white dress that fit perfectly to his waist. The skirt was sprinkled with soft, light blue sparkles as the bust was peppered with the same jewels. His vail was white, but in the right light, a little bit of blue glimmered deeply. His tiara was fairly small, but fit right in front of his curl.  
He turned around and smiled at all his bridesmaid, and planner. Japan, his maid of honor, came up to him and grabbed his hands to hold.  
"Hera-san, you look beautiful." Japan said smiling.  
" thank you so much Kiku. You do too, I mean dresses look good on you. " Greece giggled. Japan blushed and quickly adjusted his sleeveless, blue dress that stopped at his knees.  
"Mon ami. You look just so perfect. I'm glad you chose this, it fits you just right." France said. There was a knocking on the door and France walked over to slightly open it. Turkey walked in and stopped right in front of Greece to examine his dress. He smiled and gently hugged him as he said "you look beautiful." Greece hugged back gently.  
"thank you brother." He said smiling. When he pulled away he could see turkey's eyes tear up. Turkey gave a big smile as a few tears rolled down his face. Greece laughed and wiped turkeys face with a handkerchief and fixed his tuxedo. Turkey held his arm out and Greece wrapped his around it.  
" well its time."  
Austria stood at the alter as thoughts raced around in his mind. He leaned over to his groomsmen Prussia, Germany, and Switzerland with a worried look.  
"what if he doesn't come out, what if something wrong happened? Austria asked his best man, Prussia, nervously. Prussia patted his back and smiled.  
" keseseseses, it iz fine he's ok and everyzing vill be just awesome." Prussia said attempting a comforting smile. Austria nodded and stood straight as the orchestra began to play. The doors opened and everyone stood up and faced it.  
Greece tried to follow turkey's walking, but at the same time was focused on how handsome Austria looked. He was so happy, today was actually happening. Liechtenstein held up the train of Greece's dress as Monoco Wy walked in front, tossing white rose petals everywhere.  
Austria held out his hand as Greece approached. Turkey whispered good luck as he handed Greece off to his new, soon-to-be, husband. Greece smiled and took Austria's hand as they looked into each others eyes, which were tearing up, and smiled.  
" dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to bond these two lovers in holy matrimony." Italy said, smiling at them. Italy agreed with joy to wed the two.  
" do you have any vows Austria?" Italy asked looking at Austria who nodded.  
" Greece, you are the best thing to ever happen to me. Before I actually got to know you, I was lost and empty inside. But then I learned to love. I learned what happiness truly means, all from you. you are the most beautiful person in the world. I love you, this just isn't enough to explain how I really feel about you." Greece smiled as tears of joy rolled down his dusty pink cheeks. Everyone clapped and Italy turned to Greece.  
"and you?" Italy asked as Greece nodded.  
" Austria before all of this that I have been blessed with, I was alone, depressed, and empty on the inside." France giggled a little as Greece glared at him.  
"anyway… I thought there was no point in this curse for eternity life, but now it's a blessing, because I get to spend it with you. And I wouldn't want to spend it with anyone else. I love you so much more than words can describe." Another applause rose as Austria teared up. He gently squeezed Greece's hands and smiled widely.  
" Ok rings now please?" Italy announced. Sealand skipped up to the alter with the ring pillow, handing the rigs to the two. Austria and Greece grabbed one and looked at each other.  
"Austria repeat after me. I , Austria, take Greece to be my lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and health, for better or worse, as a country , till death do us part." Austria repeated Italy happily, and when it was time, Greece did the same. They took the rings and put it on each others ring fingers.  
" and now I pronounce you husband sand countries united, hehe had to add that in there. You may kiss." Austria gently placed a hand around Greece's waist and brought him close. Greece wrapped his arms around Austria's neck and gently kissed him. Everyone stood up and cheered as some people cried tears of joy. Japan handed Greece his bouquet of blue flowers, Greece turned around and tossed it in the air. Canada and Belarus caught it, but Canada quickly let go as Belarus growled at him. she turned around to face Russia, who grabbed the flowers and handed them to Canada. Canada thanked him and turned to America, who gave him a quick kiss as England glared at them but quickly turned away.  
Austria picked up Greece bridal style, and carried him to the reception hall.  
"you just look so beautiful, I love you." Austria said, kissing his new bride.

did anyone else cry?


	15. Chapter 15

chapter 15- receptions and fun.

It was after the wedding and everyone was gathering in the hall, a building right next the the house for the reception. Everyone was seated at the tables and chatting filled the room. Greece and Austria were sitting at their table with their bridesmaids, and groomsmen as everyone was enjoying the dinner France had prepared. England insisted on making it, but everyone knew better. Germany stood up and clinked his spoon against his wine glass and instantly the room was quiet and all eyes were on him. He cleared his throat and proceeded.  
" vell, hello everyone." Everyone responded, and a drunk south Korea waved his hand crazily. Germany just stared at him confused.  
" I vant to say to Austria, and his significant ozher, Good luck and may your love last for eternity." Germany's face was red as he never made toasts before, He sat down quickly. Everyone clapped and cheered and Austria kissed his bride on the cheek.  
It was about an hour into the reception when Italy stood up on the stage in front of the microphone.  
"ciao everyone. This day has been magnifico, lets finish it with a great big fiesta." Italy said as everyone clapped and cheered like mad people.  
" hehe ok, so now it is time for the groom and bride's first dance. Austria strut those moves!" Austria glared at him then turned back to Greece. He got up and put his hand out for Greece. Smiling, Greece took his and followed him as Austria led them to the center of the dance floor. Austria gently put a hand on Greece's waist, and one holding his hand slightly outward. The lights dimmed as soft music started playing. The sweet melody came from a classical violin. Greece and Austria began to sway along to the beat. Greece listened carefully to the sound and his face lit up.  
" Austria, is this the song you…."  
" I played when you found me." Austria had finished the sentence, then gave Greece a gentle kiss.  
"but there is an extra to this." Austria said. Greece look into Austria's eyes puzzled. Then Italy's soft, gentle voice began to sing a song in Italian. A soft, sweet sound that fit with the music perfectly. Greece didn't know what Italy was saying, but it sounded so amazing, magical almost.  
Everyone watched in awe as the two lovers swayed perfectly together; like they really were meant to be together. Greece's dress sparkled in the dim light, making him look like a beautiful jewel. Austria's slick black, tux fit his curves perfectly. They looked so perfect together, two souls that fit together like a puzzle. Greece looked into Austria's soft, light purple, sparkling eyes as he smiled softly. Austria smiled back and brought Greece close. He wrapped his arms around his waist and pressed his cheek against his ear.  
"you look so beautiful, I love you so much." Austria whispered as the music died down. Greece blushed and they hugged each other. They kissed and then walked back to theirs seats.  
"ok everyone. Time for a fiesta!" Italy jumped off the stage as some dance music started playing. Everyone ran up to the floor and started dancing to the beat. Sealand danced with Lichtenstein as Switzerland glared the glare of a thousand suns. Someone's over protective….. America held Canada close and whispered loving nonsense to him. England sat in the corner as he glared at Canada. France walked up and sat down next to the drunk Brit.  
"mon ami. Tell him how you feal. Or just leave him be, he's happy. He needs you though." France said, patting England's back. England looked up at France with teary eyes.  
"(hic)…really?"  
"yes englantair, he looks up to you, he loves like you his best friend. He needs you there to help him with things." With that, France stood up and walked away. England was left to fumble around a drunk, jumbled mess in his head. The night was coming to a close, and drunkard were stumbling out of the exit.  
Austria and Greece thanked everyone as they exited the hall. Once everyone left, Austria scooped up Greece and carried him to the house.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys this is the last chapter :3 ;-; but not the last story. Enjoy **

**chapter 16- a new surprise. When they got back to the house. Austria carried him up to the room and placed him down on his feet. The whole "no sex" thing was killing him. Almost immediately, Austria shoved his hot, wet tongue into Greece's mouth. Greece moaned into the kiss, slightly shocked from the aggressiveness. Almost right away, Austria pulled Greece's dress off, and pinned him against the wall. Greece pulled way and pouted. " I don't want to be the only one naked." Greece pouted as he slid Austria's clothes off. He slid his his hands up the Austrians slightly sweaty, strong chest and put his arms around his neck, bringing him close. Austria relied by by deeply and intensely kissing him, as his hands roamed the Greeks curvy waist. They fought for dominance but, as always, Greece lost. he wrapped one leg around the Austrians waist and could feel his member growing harder by the minute. As they continued kissing, Austria wrapped Greece's other leg around his waist, their already fully hard erections sliding against each other. They both moaned ad shuddered from the warmth surrounding them. Austria broke away from the kiss, leaving Greece pouting, to grab both of their erections. Austria slowly pumped earning loud moans from the Greek. He pumped faster, sending them both almost over the edge. Greece clenched onto Austria's shoulders, moaning louder and louder, trying to hold back cumming. Without warning, Austria pulled his hand away and opened the nightstand drawer. He pulled out the bottle of lube and slicked his fingers with it. "please…hu….hurry." Greece panted, biting softly down on Austria's neck, then sucked the bite mark. Austria let out a small, and satisfied moan, and slicked his erection with the lube. He grabbed a hold of the Greeks's curvy, luscious, firm arse and aligned his entrance with his hardened member. He slowly slid inside the Greek's tight, hot entrance. He could feel the warmth surrounding him, as he began to thrust slowly. He pushed Greece back against the wall more, for better support. He sped up and aligned himself to find Greece's special spot. "ahhh.. right there!" Greece screamed out. Austria smirked as he knew he found the Greeks prostate. He thrust into Greece with full power, hitting the bundle of nerves every time. Greece released his warm, stickiness all over their already sweaty chests. His loud moans and heavy painting threw the Austrian over the edge, as he released his seed into the Greek. He pulled out and set the Greek down, both exhausted. they fumbled onto the bed, and fell asleep in each others arms. The next morning, Austria woke up to an empty bed. He sat up to see the Greek on his knees over the toilet, grabbing his stomach. "umm Hera, sweetly, you ok?" Greece gave a thumbs up, then buried his head back into the toilet. Austria sat at the dining table, and poured a cup of nice, warm coffee. Shortly after Greece walked into the kitchen, drying his hair. It had appeared he had taken a shower. Austria looked up and motioned for Greece to sit on his lap. Greece obeyed and snuggled into his lap. He rested his head on Austria's shoulder and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Austria played with the Greeks hair, then embraced him closely. " are you ok now love?" he asked, concerned. " yeah I'm fine but m…guess what " Greece said looking into the Austrians sparkling light purple eyes. " what honey?" Austria asked smiling. Greece grabbed his hand and moved it slowly down to his stomach. Greece looked back up to Austria, smiling. Austria smiled widely. "are you?" "yes….. I can feel it… its Vienna, and I can tell it's a girl."Austria and Greece laughed and embraced each other. Countries could always, tell what their child would represent, and their gender most of the time, it was a little blessing really, and their little baby Vienna, would be a he blessing for the two lovers, "Austria?" "yes?" " do you like the name Melodie?" "I love it." "Melodie, Eldenstein, Karpusi…its beautiful, just like she will be."**

**well there we go. Thank y'all so much for reading and staying in tuned there will be a sequel called all about Vienna. I'm alread I about half way done with it and when I am I will start posting it up in here :3 love yall so much. **


End file.
